Dulces Momentos
by Angel2Demon
Summary: GarexErnest, bueno, se los voy a resumir, Gare no ha podido olvidar a Ernest o Ernesto. Eso es muy claro, pero, en un ataque de los victims, aparece Ernest. Qué hará Gare para que los científicos del GOA no lo metan en cautiverio?


Aviso: En vez de decirle "Aunesto" o "Ernest", lo llamo por el nombre en castellano ("Ernesto"), porque sino, algunos lo conocen como Aunesto y otros como Ernest asi que me decidí a traducirle el nombre a Ernesto (que sería su traducción original).

* * *

"**Dulces Momentos"**

Capítulo 1

En el espacio que se extiende hasta lo infinito, en un lugar de ese cúmulo extenso, se encuentra una nave espacial destinada a proteger el último planeta vital para los humanos, al menos lo que queda de ellos.  
Esto se llama GOA.

Miles de jóvenes entran a GOA, pensando que son lo suficientemente capaces de soportarlo todo para ser _los pilotos_ pero lo que les espera algo más que pruebas y entrenamiento, el dolor de ser el que eligen o no para serlo.

Terrible pensar que a pesar de tus esfuerzos, no eres el elegido, que alguien es más que tu, que alguien se esforzó más de lo que tu hiciste. Terrible que alguien que conociste es un candidato, que es piloto y perdió la vida por ti y por la vida de algunos que solo tienen esperanzas en remplazarlo. Dolor e Ira contra esas cosas que ni siquiera conoces, esos organismos vivos cuyo único motivo es llegar a Zion.  
Misterio, Dolor e Incoherencia es todo lo que ocurre en ese espacio tan pequeño que cubre esa nave de 'guerra' contra los Victim.

Un joven en especial, herido por la pérdida de su mejor amigo en manos de su _enemigo, _su mejor amigo quien se entregó libremente, esa acción cual no tuvo sentido alguno.  
Dejando todo atrás para irse para siempre.

Este joven tan espiritualmente extrovertido y fuerte, cuyo propósito es defender no sólo a si mismo, sino a otros pero gracias a ese sacrificio sin sentido de su estimado amigo, pudo entender que no quiere ver a otra persona querida morir en frente de él y menos morir por este individuo tan convencido.

La tragedia dio lugar en el espacio, después de todo ellos vivían en ese vacío negro, luego de su sacrificio noble, lanzaron su cuerpo al abismo oscuro. La imagen del rubio quedó en la memoria de todos, en el de la joven enamorada, en el de los hermanos unidos, en el del comilón y la chica refunfuñona, en la memoria de la mecánica de la diosa Leena y más que nada en el corazón herido del Pelo-verde. Su pasado va más allá del entendimiento de esas personas, ni siquiera Ernesto supo los sentimientos ocultos de este eufórico chico. Él era seducido por la amabilidad y sencillez de Ernesto, por su cabello y ojos tímidos que usaba en la vida diaria, por el cuerpo tan normal que tenía.

Ahora quien lo reemplaza es su hermano menor, Art, quien tiene casi los mismos ojos tímidos y decididos de Ernesto pero aún así no es lo mismo.

Ahora, el único motivo que lo impulsa es la venganza a los victims…

-Gare!- la voz chillona gritó hacia un chico de pelo-verde.

Gare se da media vuelta tratando de divisar la persona que lo está nombrando. Cuando pudo descifrar la identidad dibuja una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. "Rioroute"

-Oi, Phil-Phleira va a prepararnos comida especial y tradicional de su familia, vienes?-

Gare hace un gesto de negación y retorna la vista hacia el enorme vidrio transparentado.

Antes de poder preguntarle sobre algo, Rioroute agrarra al pelo-verde del brazo y se lo lleva consigo - Gare, te hará bien algo de Paella! Vamos, Vamos, Vamos!-

El chico animado arrastra al temperamental por el piso sin escuchar los quejidos incansables de este.

-Rioroute¡Suéltame! Ahhhh!- Gare le soba la cabeza a Rioroute con su mano y luego le agarra de las ropas como amenazándolo.

-Gare-aaasssss! me estás ahorcando!- el pobre peli-naranja es zarandeado como muñeco de trapo. -Aghh Aghh!-

-Me estás dando una orden, a tu mejor amigo! Toma estoooo!- zarandea un poco más a Rioroute jugando y lo tira al piso haciéndole muecas mientras el otro se recupera del mareo.

En ese momento de gracia, entra Reena- Se puede saber qué es este juego?-

-Ohh, no es ningún juego! JAJAJA- Gareas se da media vuelta encarando el pasillo largo – aparte, acabamos de terminar-

Rioroute hace esfuerzo para pararse y se detiene detrás de Gare – Gare, en serio queremos que estés presente en la mesa.. –

- No tengo hambre, pero gracias – el peli-verde sigue su camino vagabundo.

- Gareas… - La joven rubia lo mira con seriedad antes de proseguir – tienes miedo?-

El mayor se detiene a medio paso – qué cosa?-

- Te pregunté, si le tienes miedo a Teela?-

Gare se acercó repentinamente ante la joven con una mirada asesina. – Por qué le tendría miedo? eh, dime! – el mencionado golpea la pared con fuerza dándole una patada – Ese momento, en ese momento.. GRRR!- Patea una vez más la pared y encamina otra vez hacia su destino.

- Gare…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un lugar donde se puede descansar bien, el recreador de un campo lleno de flores hermosas y hasta árboles reales. Un lugar perfecto para meditar cuando se siente un poco desconcertado.

Este es el destino que eligió Gare para descansar.

Tendido sobre las flores color violeta claro, ocre amarillento y unas de un siena muy claro, con olores variables, decidió cerrar sus párpados para pensar y liberar su imaginación ya que su turno de salvar Zion terminó y tiene un corto descanso.

En su sueño, se mezclaron recuerdos y memorias del pasado, de _ese día_ y de días pasados de eso.

Adentrándose más al misterio que lo rodea…

Un lugar oscuro le impide caminar con libertad, un lugar tenebroso que lo deja totalmente _solo _- _Q-qué! dónde estoy_?

Todo le da vueltas en la cabeza, le pesa el cuerpo y no puede respirar bien. Síntomas que él recuerda muy bien.. es ese día – Qué me está pasando! NGHH!

_qué me está pasando.. _hay un chico en frente que grita desesperadamente, manchado de sangre, haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado por salir.. _ese, soy yo?_

_- AUXILIOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- _La ilusión de pronto es expulsado por el pro-ing y cae en el puente de comunicación.

-GARE! – la voz de una chica corre en ayuda del joven tirado en el piso sólido.

_P-pero qué? _el verdadero Gare se acerca al cuerpo tirado. _Soy yo, no puede ser!_

No te preocupes, estoy bien, Reena- el chico se para medio moribundo, ayudado por Reena, y sale del lugar de las máquinas frías sin vida.

Al pasar por un sin fin de puertas automáticas, se encontraron con un mar de candidatos curiosos por el suceso y rumoraban cosas raras.

_- ohh.. miren, salió vivo!_

_- Pero está sangrando!_

_- de seguro será un buen piloto, de eso no hay duda!_

…

- Gare, cómo te sientes!- La joven rubia le preguntó.

Antes de que la ilusión se encuentre con el punto débil del presente allí. _Ernesto.._

- Gareas….- El rubio-telepático entra en contacto con Gare, escuchando esos gritos de dolor y agonía – _Acaso no ven que está gimiendo de dolor!-_

_Ernesto.. _

De repente el lugar se vuelve oscuro y se transforma en el pasillo en frente de su habitación. _Q- Qué es esto?_

- Gareas .. por favor, deja de hacer esas cosas.. – Ernesto se cuelga del brazo de Gare.

El peli-verde se da vuelta dándole la cara al bonito rostro de Ernesto – Después del golpe que me diste, pretendes que te haga caso?-

- Gare, lo hice por tu bien…

- Bueno, yo lo hice para _protegerte_

El rubio se ruboriza ante tal confesión. – Pero, qué?

- Es que me dan siempre ganas de proteger, y la única persona más ceca de mí, aparte de Reena y los otros, eres tú.

_Esto es, antes de que.. Ernesto.. _

- Gare .. No digas esas cosas, de veras piensas sacrificarte? Entonces.. yo – El ruborizado se detiene por unos momentos.

La alarma empieza a sonar, la llamada de que _ellos_ han venido otra vez.

- Ernesto.. – Gare encierra sus brazos alrededor de Ernesto- por favor, olvidemos lo que pasó antes, quedémonos juntos-

El rubio se queda mirando el rostro regordete de Gare- Tonto..

- Bien, debemos irnos- Ambos corren, atravesando al oyente, dirigiéndose a los Ingrids.

_Asi que.. yo te di la idea, de morir! MALDICIÓN!_

Mas pronto el sueño terminó por una alarma.. El rostro de Gare estaba cubierto de lágrimas derramadas.

- Maldición! acaso esto no terminará nunca!- Se limpia las gotas y se levanta enojado. – Maldición!-

El joven corre todo el recorrido a llegar al gran Salón, cruzar el puente de comunicación y entrar al Ingrid azul para preparar todo.

- Gare! llegas tarde! apúrate!- Reena le grita subida a su monitor.

- Ayy… ya voy!

Gare sube al Ingrid – Gare, prepara la sección d-a! y prepárate para salir-

- Listo! ya podemos ir-

- Aquí, Thellia Kallisto, listo

- Aquí también listo, Aqui Keameia!

- Aquí Eva Reena! Listo!

- Ruhma Klein, aquí..

- Errn Laties, preparados para salir y empezar con la formación Delta.

- SII! – gritaron al unisono.

Así, una vez más, salieron al combate, sin más explicación. Otra vez, a derrotarlos.

- Piloto de Ruhma Klein, cuantos son?

- Más de 10.000!

- 10.000! Son demasiados- Rioroute usa su escudo en los puntos a, d, beta y gama.

- Si, el que los guía.. es un victim clase r!

- Bien, preparados, hagan formación delta!

Sin más remedio, todos hacen la formación delta y agarran sus armas y se preparan. Todos en sus posiciones enfrentándose cada uno por su lado, cada uno como puede.

Pero lamentablemente Gare tenía problemas para apuntar ya que los victims esta vez eran muy rápidos.

- Diablos!- Gareas mueve su arma para todos lados- Quédense quietos!

Mientras el temperamental seguía ocupado con su defensa, más victims se acercaban a su ataque.

- Bichos infernales! QUEDENSE QUIETOS!

- Gare, no creo que entiendan esa orden… - dijo Yu

- Uhh… no terminaremos más- Gare agita su espada y se mueve unos metros hacia donde se encuentra Art- dinos Art, existe la posibilidad de que aparezcan más victims?

El joven usa su EX buscando en cada rincón del sistema en donde se encuentran, en busca del punto de partida de los victims. – Si. pero no son victims comunes, son… - Art se quedó frío al ver la cifra.- son.. 20 MIL – MILLONES! AH!

- Cómo! Ay, noooo.. y yo que quería comer-

- Dime Ruhma Klein, cuántos lideres victims hay?- Se acerca la lider del grupo de las diosas en busca de alguna respuesta de parte de Art.

Art busca de nuevo – Hay como unos dos tipo H y uno no identificado-

- Bien hecho, Ruhma.

Enfocamos al joven pelo-verde muy entusiasmado. – QUÉ BIEN! Esto será pan comido!-

El joven piloto saca su arma y comienza a disparar a los centros de victims.

- Gare! no apuntes a cualquier lugar! apunta a los que se salen de la zona y al no identificado! Puede que sea muy peligroso!

- Bueno, no hay problema! Déjenmelos a mí y les dejaré a los tipo R a los novatos de la zona Z! – El joven se retira de la posición que asumió y se dirigió hacia el punto donde le indicó su mecánica Reena.

Tras unos minutos de defender la nave GOA y a Zión.. Los lideres de los victims, comienzan a atacar.

- Ahora vienen con fuerza? UUUUUUHHH..

- No te preocupes Rioroute! Ya verás que los venceré todos yo solo! JAJAJA!- El eufórico sale en busca de los lideres de para matarlos de una vez por todas.

- GARE! NO LO HAGAS!- Pero fue demasiado tarde- Demonios! GAREEE- Rioroute sale detrás del recién mencionado usando su escudo como protección.

Los dos se adentraron en un mar de victims dando vueltas a su alrededor, no sabían para donde ir ni cómo regresar, lo único que les quedaba era pelean contra todos ellos, los dos solos.

- Idiotas..

- Rioroute! – gritó Phil-Phleira

- OH no.. Gare!

Teela se prepara para usar el arma Tegichi mientras ambos jóvenes pilotos se ven obligados a tener que morir o salir de alguna manera.  
La líder, cómo osa usar esa arma tan poderosa sabiendo que dos de sus pilotos están en medio de la muchedumbre de victims? Nadie lo sabe…..

- No Teela planea usar _esa_ arma! qué vamos a hacer, Gare?

- No tenemos otra opción- El joven cambia de arma y agarra su espada cortante- hagamos un camino para salir y rápido!

Dos almas que tratan de salvarse, todo por culpa _otra vez_, del joven Gareas. La historia se repite… a menos que, él esté dispuesto a cambiarlo

_oh dios! demonios.. Sáquenme de aquí!_

De repente, se ve que los victims se detienen, y Rioroute sale disparado hacia donde está el piloto de la diosa Kallisto. Gare, por un lado, sale rodando hacia unos victims que iban de paso y se detiene por una fuerza misteriosa.

- Pero qué diablos?--

Todo ocurrió allí.. todos esos momentos que compartió con Ernesto, todo pasó como una película de 2 segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de la sombra que estaba delante suyo, una sombra que le causará dolor al saber quién es…

- Ernesto…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Autor: Estoy muy feliz por haber, al fin, terminado el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Candidate for Goddess!

Nos vemos pronto, aviso que yo actualizo todos los sábados, pero algunas veces me pongo haragán y no actualizo, jeje…


End file.
